


Solana's Surprise

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solana arrives at Skyhold one day with a couple of surprises that shock Ella and Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ella watches Cullen give instructions to the soldiers in his office over the top of a book. She smiles at the thought of their date after the meeting. Tonight, Ella decides to herself, is the night that she tells Cullen she loves him. After Solas broke her heart, Ella never thought she would fall this deep for anyone. A gentle kiss interrupts her thoughts. "A copper for your thoughts?" Cullen sits down beside her.

"I..." Ella stops speaking as the door swings open. In steps a woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Solana?" Cullen looks at the intruder in confusion. Ella locks gazes with Solana, and a look crosses the other woman's face that Ella can't identify.

"Cullen, I want you to meet your son." Solana pulls a boy into Cullen's office, and there's no doubt as to the boy being his, with his curly hair and golden eyes. Ella stands up, pulling her hands away from Cullen. She feels her heart breaking piece by piece as she watches Cullen kneel before the boy, his son. A distressed noise escapes her throat before she can push it back down, and they all stare at her. _I knew it was too good to be true_ , she thinks to herself bitterly. Cullen stands, to go to her, but Ella throws down some powder before he can reach her, and runs from the office. Closing the door to what was Solas's office, she sinks to her knees and starts to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella stares up at the stars from the roof of her tower, tears rolling down her cheeks, and a glass of wine in her hand. She knows what happens next, now that Cullen has his pretty shem child, and the woman he had feelings for years before. "I don't suppose you have another glass?" Dorian asks, closing the hatch behind him. Ella fills her glass, and hands it to him. She picks up the bottle and takes a long drink. "Thirsty, I see."

"Very." Ella takes another long drink, ignoring the look her best friend is giving her.

"You know Cullen is looking for you. He can't seem to find you anywhere." Dorian chuckles mirthlessly. "Never told him about your hiding spot?"

"Never got the chance to. It's probably a good thing too." Ella sinks to the floor, bottle still in hand.

"Why is that?" Dorian sits down in front of her. Ella looks down at her lap for a moment before returning her gaze to Dorian.

"So I have a just a little while longer before he tells me how we can not be together, because he has to up hold his honor and marry the Hero of Ferelden, because of the child, or some other shem excuse." Ella hastily wipes the tears from her face. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"I would come up here to lick my wounds too." Ella glances up from her bottle to see Solana standing by the open hatch.

"Ah, you must be Solana, the Hero of Ferelden." Dorian says, standing between her and Ella.

"I think the Inquisitor and I should have a private conversation, if you don't mind." Ella feels Dorian's gaze on her as she closes her eyes trying to not cry.

"How about I go to the other side of the roof? That way I can't hear you, but I'm near by if needed." Glancing up, Ella sees Solana nod. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you come up here to gloat?" Ella asks quietly.

"Gloat? Whatever for?" Solana grabs the bottle from Ella's hand and takes a swig.

"For taking Cullen from the dirty knife ear who dared to fall in love with him." Ella inhales deeply, exhaling slowly. "How did you find this anyway? Only Dorian knew of it."

"A strange boy named Cole appeared in Cullen's office about half an hour after you left. He started rambling. After a while, it became apparent that he was telling us your thoughts. Cullen was beside himself with worry for you. He left the office before Cole could tell him where you were." Solana places the bottle down beside her and reaches for Ella. "I'm dying. I couldn't find a cure before the calling started for me." Ella pulls Solana into an embrace, letting the woman cry on her shoulder.

"You wanted to make sure your son is taken care of when..." Ella feels shame pool in her stomach as she holds the woman she was jealous of. "I'm so sorry." 

"I understand, really I do. If I were with Alistair, and another woman walked in with a child, I would have had the same reaction." Solana pulls away from Ella, wiping her eyes. "Please take care of my little boy. He is an innocent in all of this. The result of a drunken night between Cullen and I, after Alistair sacrificed himself to save me." 

"I will." Ella reaches into her pocket, pulling out a cloth for Solana.

"Go to Cullen. He loves you. I've never seen him look at anyone as I saw him look at you." Solana stands up, and reaches down to help Ella up. "I would have never tried to take him from you, even if I found a cure. We had a crush on one another, but I didn't know what love is until I met Alistair. I named my son after him." Ella hugs Solana, not knowing what to say, feeling like anything she did say would come off as disingenuous at best.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into her chambers, Ella sees Cullen pacing in front of the fireplace. He stops when he spots her by the door. The expression on his face only increases the shame and embarrassment Ella feels. She averts her gaze, the pain in Cullen's eyes is too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry, I over reacted. I should have stayed and listened to what Solana had to say, but I let my insecurities get in the way. I don't... I don't deserve you."

"How could you ever think that you don't deserve me?" Cullen bridges the distance between them, and pulls Ella into a strong embrace. "What do you have insecurities about?"

"Being an elf in a human world. You don't hear the things the nobles say, about you, about me, about us." Ella tries to push away, but Cullen tightens his hold on her.

"I don't give a damn what any of them think."

"I normally don't either, but when I saw you with Solana, with your son... When I sneaked back into the main hall, it was all any of them were taking about. Hoping that she would take you from me, that a noble born mage was a better match then a knife ear."

"What were you going to tell Cullen before I barged in?" Solana asks, standing behind Ella.

"I was going to tell Cullen that I love him." 

"I love you too, Ella." Cullen kisses Ella, gently squeezing her in his arms. "I have always loved you, from the moment I first met you."

"Never let anyone come between the two of you," Solana says, watching them hold one another. "Your love is more important than what some nobles think."

"We will remember that." Ella turns to face Solana, still wrapped up in Cullen's arms. "I am sorry."

"No need to apologize, knowing that the two of you will be taking care of Alistair is worth more than any apology." Solana pulls a letter out of her pocket and hands it to Ella. "Please give this to him when he's old enough to understand why I couldn't say goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on the Cullenites Facebook pages asking for prompts, and when I saw this one, I had to write it.


End file.
